Little Secrets
by jsdhgladjsfkhg
Summary: Gabriella is the new girl in school, but she has one tiny little secret. Troyella, Zekepay
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of my new story. I hope you enjoy. For anyone who doesn't figure it out, TAPP stands for TeenAge Parent Program. **

* * *

Gabriella scurried around the small house she called home, trying to get all her things ready to go. From outside, a horn honked.

"Gabby, that's the van. You better hurry up or you're going to miss it and be late for your first day of school!" her roommate exclaimed.

"I know, I know!" she replied, throwing things in a bag. "I was up half the night with Belle. I'm exhausted and slept through my alarm." The horn honked again. "Go stick your head out and let them know I'm coming."

Her roommate opened the door and waved to the driver before coming back inside. "Need some help?" she asked watching Gabriella struggle with her bags.

"Please," Gabriella answered. "You get Belle and take this bag. I'll get the other ones and grab the car seat."

They carried all the stuff outside to the van. Her roommate stuffed the bags under the seat while Gabriella strapped in the car seat. Once it was securely installed, she turned to the other girl.

"Thanks, Audrey," she said gently taking the baby from her arms.

"No problem," Audrey replied. "Good luck."

Gabriella gave a weak smile and climbed in the van. As she buckled her daughter in and the van began to move, butterflies filled her stomach.

The girl in the seat behind her leaned forward. "Are you new this year?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I moved here from Cedar Crest."

"Well, welcome to East High. I'm Gina, and this is Matthew," she said motioning to the sleeping toddler in the car seat next to her.

"I'm Gabriella. This is Izabelle." Her nerves were beginning to settle.

"Six months?" Gina asked.

Gabriella looked down at her little girl and smiled. "Next week. How old is Matthew?"

"Just turned one last month."

Gabriella looked at the other passengers in the full sized van. There were two other moms with babies and one pregnant girl. "I expected more of us," she commented.

"Oh, there are. There are a bunch of vans that have specific areas of the city they pick up. There were twenty five of us last year."

Gabriella nodded and looked out the window to take in her surroundings. She saw her school in the distance and the van slowed down as it entered the school zone. "Where are we going?" she asked when they drove past the entrance.

"We go around back. The parking lot can get a little crazy, so they don't want us in it with the kiddos," Gina answered.

The van turned onto a gravel road that ran along the far edge of the school property. Once they passed the football and baseball fields, they curved around the track. They passed the gym and parked in a row of vans just like theirs on a small paved lot in front of a little brick building.

Carrying Isabelle and her bags, Gabriella followed Gina. Gina only had a diaper bag and purse to carry, making her realize that perhaps she over packed. Matthew held his Gina's hand and toddled inside before dropping to his knees and furiously crawling across the room to the toys.

"Welcome back, Gina," a middle aged woman said walking up to them.

"Hey, Mrs. Morrow," Gina replied hanging her diaper bag on a hook on the wall to her right. "This is Gabriella and her daughter Izabelle."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella. I'm Mrs. Morrow, the coordinator of the teenage parent program here at East High. Come in my office and we'll get you two all set up here," she said motioning for Gabriella to follow her. Once in the small room, Mrs. Morrow pulled out a small stack of paper and pulled a post-it note off the top. "We got the pack of papers you faxed over last week. The only thing missing was her shot record. Do you have that?"

Gabriella perched Izabelle on one knee and set her backpack on the other. "No," she said digging through it, "but I have a philosophical exemption form." She pulled a blue paper out of the bag and handed it to Mrs. Morrow.

"Here are a few papers we need you to fill out about little miss Izabelle. The first sheet is your class schedule. When you're done I'll give you a tour of our building and introduce you to the other teachers in the program. Take your time," Mrs. Morrow said as the bell rang. "I'll write you a pass to class."

There was a light knock on the door and Gina stuck her head in. "What periods do you have TAPP?" she asked.

Gabriella looked at her schedule. "Fourth and seventh."

"Awesome, I have it third and fourth. Fourth is lunch period, so we have lunch together, too. I'll see you then." With a smile and a quick wave she was gone.

* * *

"Bye, Belley Boo," Gabriella said hugging her daughter tightly with tears in her eyes. "I love you." All too soon the time had come for her to go to class. She spent all of first period filling out papers, touring the building and meeting the other program teachers. After first period came homeroom, which all the girls in the teen parent program had with Mrs. Morrow. Homeroom was now over and she had no choice but to go to her second period class.

"Bless your heart," Gina said softly. "This is your first time leaving her, isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded and handed Izabelle to Mrs. Morrow as a tear rolled down her cheek. They walked out of their building and into the school's main building in silence. After a few moments, she stopped. "I think this is my class," she said sadly.

Gina turned to her and placed a hand on her forearm, giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry, it gets easier," she assured her.

Gabriella walked into her classroom and sank into a seat in the back row. She didn't even bother to try and listen to the teacher; she couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed her little girl and how awful she felt for leaving her. She hugged herself as silent tears slowly burned her cheeks, ignoring the stares and snickers of the group of kids in front of her.

The bell rang and snapped her out of her trance. She headed to the gym and sat on the top row of bleachers.

"Ladies and gentleman," the teacher said from the gym floor in front of the bleachers. "I am coach Bolton. This class is called physical education. Anyone who thinks they can dress out and sit on their butts everyday should see a guidance counselor during their lunch period and have their schedule changed. Please bring appropriate shoes and clothing. We begin dressing out on Monday. Until then, read, do homework, talk to your friends, whatever."

_Great_, she thought. _This is going to be a fun class._ She leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she felt something light and scratchy hit her forehead and heard laughter. She opened her eyes to see a wad of paper in her lap.

"Look, guys, the weeping sleeping beauty is up," a guy said as he and his friends laughed again.

Gabriella's deep brown eyes met his piercing blue ones and glared. Before they had time to tease her anymore, the bell rang sounding like music to her ears. She got up and hurried down the bleachers, out of the gym and into the TAPP building.

As if on cue, Mrs. Morrow lifted Izabelle from the changing table and turned towards the door with a smile. "There's your mama," she said in a singsong voice.

Gabriella rushed over to her and swooped Izabelle into her arms. "I missed you, Belle." She sat in one of the rocking chairs along the wall and lovingly gazed down on her, stroking her face as she nursed.

"So, how was it?" Gina asked. She kneeled down on the ground and Matthew happily crawled over to her.

"Awful," Gabriella sighed. "I cried and daydreamed through the first class and slept through the second, so the actual classes weren't too bad."

"Then what was so awful about it?"

"The people in the classes. The crying and sleeping made the classes easier to get through, but I'm pretty sure it gave the other kids reason to mock me forever."

"Yeah, well, the kids here are stupid and immature, especially the guys."

"I noticed. Not to mention they obviously have ego's bigger than their brains. Sitting all high and mighty in their letterman's jackets. They threw stuff at me in gym."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, the leader of the pack had bright blue eyes and a fluffy headed sidekick?"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Troy Bolton, the basketball star. He thinks he runs the school. His sidekick is Chad Danforth and at any time there are basketball jerks and cheerleader groupies hanging all over the place."

"Do you know them or something?"

A distant look came over Gina's face. "No. No I don't."

* * *

It turned out, Gina and Gabriella had health and life management together fifth period. Gabriella gave her note to the teacher that excused her from class ten minutes early so she could nurse Izabelle.

The teacher read it and smiled. "Good for you, Gabriella," she said. "Just get my attention when it's time for you to go."

Gabriella nodded. As she and Gina turned towards the student's desks, snickers were heard across the room. Gabriella looked to find the source and scowled when she saw Troy Bolton and his gang whispering and laughing at them.

"Great," she muttered.

"Just ignore them," Gina said.

Unfortunately, the only open seats were right behind Troy and his friends. "I see you found a friend just as pathetic and lonely as you are," the one with the afro said smirking at them as they walked by.

"Shut up, Danforth," Gina said as she started down the aisle only to find it blocked by a pair of legs.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Gina," the guy said as he looked her up and down.

"Don't worry, _Dick_," she said plastering a fake smile on her face and shoving his legs out of the way. "You'll be in a different class by tomorrow."

"Good afternoon, students," the teacher said as the girls took their seats. "I am Ms. Grimsley. Welcome to health and life management." Gabriella began to daydream as Ms. Grimsley handed out and explained the syllabus for the first semester, the health portion, of the class.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Get up," Gina said as she and everyone else in the class stood up.

"What? What are we doing?" Gabriella asked as she stood up. Gina shrugged.

"Everyone grab your stuff and stand in the front of the room," Ms. Grimsley said. Everyone did as they were told and waited in front of the room for directions. "The other half of this course is life management skills. One very important skill in life is the ability to work with someone that you normally wouldn't or even don't like. So, you all draw a number out of this box. There are three of each number. Those of you who draw the same number will be in a group for the remainder of the year." All the students sent nervous glances to their friends. "Ok, let's start. Tell me your name then draw a number."

Gina was first. She drew a three. After she drew her number, she whispered something to Ms. Grimsley who nodded. Gina walked behind Ms. Grimsley's desk and got on the phone.

After about half the class had drawn their numbers, Ms. Grimsley approached the guy Gina confronted before class. "Name?" Ms. Grimsley asked.

"Rick Stohl," he answered reaching into the box. He pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it and let out a whoop. "Seven!" he exclaimed. He walked over to Troy, who had also drawn a seven, and gave him a high five.

After a few more people, it was Gabriella's turn. "Miss Montez," Ms. Grimsley said holding the box out for her.

_Anything but seven, _Gabriella thought as she reached into the box. _Anything but seven!_ She pulled out a paper and turned it over to reveal the number. Her stomach flipped.

"What did you get?" Ms. Grimsley asked.

"Seven," she replied softly. She walked over to Troy and Rick who had smirks on their faces.

A few minutes later, everyone had drawn and taken their new seats with their group. "These will be your groups for the remainder of the year," Ms. Grimsley said. "You start your first project today." Just as she was about to start explaining the assignment, the classroom door opened and the principal walked in. "Can I help you, Mr. Matsui?"

He scanned the room and set his eyes on Rick. "Mr. Stohl, come with me. Your schedule has been changed," he said sternly. Rick glared at Gina who had a cocky grin on her face. He grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room. "Thank you, Ms. Grimsley. Sorry to interrupt," Mr. Matsui said before exiting the classroom.

"Ok, well, I guess we will just have a group of two. Since you probably don't know much about the people in your group, your first assignment is to get to know one another. You will spend the remainder of today and the next three days getting to know each other. Friday, you will present to the class what you learned."

Gabriella and many of the other students in the class groaned. "I take it you remember me from earlier," Troy mocked.

"Of course. The gentleman who threw a paper ball at me. How could I forget?" she asked bitterly.

"Actually, Chad threw the ball," he corrected. "I was the one who called you weeping sleeping beauty."

"Oh, excuse me. My mistake." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now?" he asked cockily.

"I would kill to trade places with them."

"Oh, but don't you want to get to know me?"

She looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to leave. "Ms. Grimsley," she said raising her hand. She motioned towards the clock.

Ms. Grimsley nodded. "Go ahead, Gabriella."

She picked up her things and leaned towards Troy as she stood up. "Getting to know you is the _last_ thing I want to do."

* * *

"It looks like Troy didn't take it very well today," Gina said in the van on the way home.

"I didn't tell him," Gabriella said. "And I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Like he needs another reason to make fun of me?" Gina nodded and they grew quiet. "So," Gabriella said trying to figure out how to ask the question she had been wondering all afternoon. "I thought you didn't know Troy and them."

"I don't," Gina replied. "At least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be part of their little group."

"What happened?"

Gina motioned to Matthew. "He happened."

"They ditched you when you got pregnant?"

Gina sighed. "Rick is Matthew's father."

"What? And they treat you like that? Unbelievable!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"When I got pregnant, Rick flipped out. He told me to get an abortion. When I refused, he set me up so that Troy walked in on what looked like me cheating on him. He left me. Then when everyone found out I was pregnant he was able to tell everyone that it wasn't his baby because I cheated on him. Well, I got a false positive on the triple screen test for downs syndrome when I was pregnant. I got an amniocentesis to make sure Matthew didn't have it. They got Matthew's DNA and Rick did a mouth swab for a paternity test that proved he is the father. He told everyone the opposite and painted me as some psycho that was stalking him. They believed him and stopped talking to me."

"What a jerk! Has he ever seen Matthew or supported him at all?"

She rolled her eyes. "He has seen him once. When he was two weeks old I filed for child support. When he got served with the papers he came to my house and started shoving me around, threatening me and Matthew. I pressed charges, so when child support got ordered I got a restraining order against him, too."

Slowly things were starting to make sense to Gabriella. "Is that how you got him out of our health class today?" Gina nodded. "So why do Troy and the rest of those jerks still treat you like crap when _he_ is the one lying?"

"They don't know."

"What? Why don't you tell them?"

Gina shrugged. "Just doesn't seem worth it."

"Well at least you get child support."

She shook her head. "There is a court order. That doesn't mean I get it."

"He doesn't pay it?"

"Not a penny. He owes me like five grand."

"Why don't you take him back to court?"

Gina looked sadly at Matthew. "I'm afraid of what he might do to us. Besides, they won't really do anything until he owes over ten thousand dollars. Shit happens, but we're making it. Matthew has everything he needs and that's what matters. What about Izabelle's dad?"

Gabriella sighed as the van pulled up to her house. "He's around." She unloaded her bags and lifted Izabelle out of the car seat. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and closed the door of the van.

* * *

**Ok... there you go. Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Also, I am looking for a beta. I have one, but I am looking for 1-2 more. Requirements are a basic understanding of the english language, punctuation and grammar; ability to give constructive criticism (without being a jerk), reliable (don't become my beta and after two chapters just stop responding), and ability to return the proofed chapters to me quickly (within a day or two. not a week later). If you are interested, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got such an awesome response to the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that you all liked it. Anyways... here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who is your babysitter?" Gina asked Friday morning after the van picked Gabriella up for school.

"I don't have one. I never go out," Gabriella joked.

"I thought you worked on the weekends?" Gina asked.

"I do. In a church nursery, so I bring Belle with me. Why? Are you looking for one?"

"Yeah. My cousin has been doing it, but she decided last night that she doesn't want to anymore."

"When do you need a sitter?"

"I waitress on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday nights."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'll do it."

"What? How? Don't you have all the kids at your house to watch?" Gina asked as the van parked at school and they began to unload.

"Yeah, but I think we have an opening. I'll call her really quick to make sure." Gabriella disappeared into Mrs. Morrow's office. A few minutes later she reappeared. "We have room for him," she said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella!" Gina exclaimed giving her a hug. "You are the best!"

* * *

Gabriella sat in her health class wondering what she was going to say. She and Troy were supposed to be presenting to the class what they learned about each other, but that was pretty much nothing since they refused to even look at each other all week, let alone talk.

"Troy, Gabriella," Ms. Grimsley said. "Your turn." They walked to the front of the class and stood there in silence. "Well?"

Gabriella looked at Troy who scowled at her. She rolled her eyes and said what little she knew about him. "Well, I obviously didn't know anything about Troy. What little I learned from other sources I'm sure everyone already knows. He plays basketball and is the captain of the team."

"That's it?" Ms. Grimsley asked.

"Well he wasn't exactly forthcoming with information."

"Ok… Troy, what did you learn about Gabriella?"

"Nothing," he stated.

"Nothing?" Ms. Grimsley asked.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"You sat with her all week and didn't manage to learn even one tiny little thing about her?"

"Well, I learned she's got a huge stick lodged permanently up her butt," he said annoyed as his friends in the class broke out in laughter.

Gabriella's blood boiled. "And you're a stupid conceited jock who thinks the sun rises and sets on you," she said angrily.

"Enough!" Ms. Grimsley yelled. "Gabriella, go ahead and go now, but come back when you are done. I want to speak to the both of you after class."

Gabriella nodded and glared at Troy as she walked out of the classroom. As she sat nursing Izabelle, she fumed. How dare he stand up there and say she was the one with the stick up her butt? She had never done anything to him. When she got back to class she sank into her seat and silently waited for class to be over.

After the bell rang and the other students filed out of the classroom, Ms. Grimsley approached the two. "Are you both aware that this class is mandatory for graduation?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, then you better learn to get along and work together so you can pass this class and graduate. You'll be serving detention together everyday until you can do that."

"But Ms. Grimsley," Troy objected. "I have basketball practice after school!"

"After school?" Gabriella asked. "I can't stay after school!"

"What lunch do you have?" Ms. Grimsley asked them.

"First," they said in unison. They turned and scowled at each other.

"Great! You can serve detention during lunch. You'll get your lunches, bring them here and stay in this room together until your lunch is over."

Troy stood up. "But-"

"But nothing, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Grimsley said and walked away, letting them know the discussion was over.

* * *

"Detention again?" Gina asked. She was on her way into the TAPP building for lunch as Gabriella was on her way out for detention after nursing Belle and grabbing her lunch. Gabriella nodded. "Can't you two even pretend to get along so you aren't stuck in detention all year?"

Gabriella shrugged and made her way to her health classroom for what was sure to be another hour of silence, just like every day for the last week and a half. Ms. Grimsley had tried everything from a deck of cards to board games to a CD player to movies to try and get them to speak to each other, but none of it worked. Gabriella wondered what she would try next.

She walked into the classroom and sat in her seat. A few moments later Troy walked in with his lunch and sat in his. They ate in silence. When he was done, he got up and threw is tray away. As he strolled back to his seat his eyes fell on the TV cart and lit up.

"Oh, man!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to it. "An old school Nintendo! It's got the original Mario Brothers!" He began to unroll the cord from around a controller and plug it in. Without thinking he turned to Gabriella. "Want to play?" he asked.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Did he really just ask her to play with him? Nicely?

"Well?" he asked again. "Do you?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I'm Luigi," she said grabbing the second player controller.

"What? No way! I'm always Luigi!" he argued.

"Not this time. Prepare to get whooped."

"Yeah right!" He pushed the power button and waited for it to start up. A little while later their game was almost over.

"And POW!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That's how it's done!" She leaned back with a grin on her face.

"Damn," Troy cursed. Gabriella had beaten him not once, not twice, but three times.

"I told you. I was the Mario Brothers champion on my street when I was little," she said as the bell rang.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow you are going down!" he teased. "And I get to be Luigi."

"You're on!"

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella walked in to her geometry class to the familiar sound of teasing and laughing.

"Guys, cool it," Troy said as she walked by.

"What?" Chad asked surprised. "Don't act like that wasn't funny."

"I'm supposed to be getting along with her," Troy replied.

"So? Why does it even matter?" Chad questioned.

"Because if I don't at least pretend to get along with her, I fail health and don't graduate, that's why. I'd really like a diploma, so if you could, just cut it out."

Chad threw his hands up in defense. "Whatever, man," he said and sat in his seat as the bell rang. Before taking her seat, Gabriella gave Troy an appreciative smile and he gave her a small nod.

* * *

"Not even the power of Luigi can help you," Gabriella joked after she beat Troy again later that day during lunch.

Troy leaned back and sighed. If he wanted to pass, he needed to make a real effort at getting to know her and getting along with her. "So how do you like East High?" he asked.

"Better now that I don't get made fun of all day," she replied. He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling bad for teasing her the past two weeks. "Thanks," she said softly. "You know, for making them stop."

He nodded. "But other than that, how is it?"

"It's alright. Much bigger than my last school. My classes are easy and my teachers are okay. That gym teacher is a little much."

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yeah. I could do without him. He's intense."

"He's my dad," Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella's face reddened. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I should have known! Your last name is Bolton, his is Bolton. Duh! Oh, man. I'm sorry. I-"

"Gabriella, it's okay. Trust me, I know how intense he is. He's my dad, my teacher and my coach."

"That must be tough, being the coach's son."

"I have to work harder and practice longer, but it's not too bad. Having him as a dad outside of school is harder."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My parents are really strict. They are also really religious. We go to church every Sunday morning and Tuesday and Wednesday evenings. My mom is the secretary at our church and they are both the youth directors, so they are constantly telling me I have to be the perfect example for the other kids in the church. I'm always getting lectured on how God feels about sex and drugs and how I need to show outstanding Christian behavior and character at all times. It's a lot of pressure to be perfect."

"It's a lot to live up to. You feel like it's only a matter of time before you fail and completely let them down. My parents were the same way."

"Were?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to them since they day I left home."

"So you live on your own?"

"Well, I have a roommate, but yeah."

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

She shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. It has its ups, but there are a lot of downs, too. The real world isn't as fun as it seems before you get into it."

The bell rang and they were silent for a few moments. "Monday?" Troy asked. "Same time, same place?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

* * *

"How much longer do you have to serve detention during lunch?" Gina asked Gabriella as they walked to class after homeroom. "It's been like a month!"

Gabriella held back a smile and let out a fake sigh. "I don't know," she said as they reached her classroom. "I'll see you later, okay?" As she walked to her seat, Troy caught her eye and winked at her. She gave him a quick smile and sat down.

Just like Ms. Grimsley had asked, they learned to get along. In fact, they were starting to realize that they actually had fun with each other. Neither of them knew why, but they kept their friendship a secret. It was fun to pretend all day like they could barely tolerate each other then meet in the privacy of the empty classroom for lunch. Over the past few weeks, they not only learned to get along, but learned a lot about each other as well. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common.

Later that day, they were sitting in health class listening to a lecture on anatomy. "And these, of course, are," Ms. Grimsley said and paused to see if anyone was paying attention. "Breasts." Everyone looked at the board. "I thought that would get your attention," she laughed. "Now, who in here knows what breasts are for?"

Most of the class squirmed in their seats with the wrong answer in their mind hoping they wouldn't be picked to answer the question. "Anyone? Gabriella, please tell me. What are breasts for?"

"Feeding babies," Gabriella answered.

"That is absolutely correct. And judging by your reactions to the question, it wasn't what most people were thinking. Let us not forget we are mammals and therefore make milk to feed our young. Anything else is just a bonus." Many of the guys chuckled and the girls blushed.

"Come on, Ms. Grimsley," Chad said. "This is the 21st century. When was the last time you saw someone breast feeding? Nobody does that anymore."

"They don't?" Ms. Grimsley asked, prodding him to go on.

"There are bottles and formula, so why would they?" he said matter of factly.

Gabriella felt herself getting angry. "Maybe because it's better for their baby?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, isn't there some way they can put their milk in a bottle? Troy asked. "I mean the whole world doesn't need to see her baby sucking on her boob. It's gross."

"Yeah, really," Chad agreed. "Nowadays there are other options and it's kind of perverted to do that."

Gabriella's blood was boiling. She couldn't help but feel like they were insulting her. She looked at the clock and was relieved to see it was past time for her to leave. "If you don't want to see it, don't look! And what kind of a freaking pervert looks at a mother giving her baby the very best and sees something sexual?!" she exclaimed and she stormed out of the room leaving her purse behind.

"Well," Ms. Grimsley said. "I can see there is a lot of learning that needs to be done on this subject. We'll pick this discussion up again on Monday." The students all began to pack their bags and wait for the bell to ring when Troy saw Gabriella's purse on the ground.

"Gabriella left her purse," he said and put it on Ms. Grimsley's desk.

"Hold on," she said as he began to walk back to his desk. He turned back around to face her. "She'll probably need it. Go ahead and take it to her. She's in building F."

"Building F?" he asked. He wasn't even aware the school had a building F. "Where is that?"

"You know the employee parking lot and driver's ed portable by the gym?" He nodded. "It's behind them. Here, I'll write you a pass in case you are late to class." She scribbled on a paper as he went to his seat and got his backpack. He grabbed the note and Gabriella's purse and made his way towards the back of the school.

When he passed the driver's ed portable, he was surprised to see that there really was another building behind it. In three years at East High, he had never noticed it was there. When he walked in the door, sounds of young children and babies met his ears.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Morrow asked him.

"I'm looking for Gabriella Montez. I'm sorry, I think I'm in the wrong place," he said and started to turn around and leave.

"No, you're in the right place," Mrs. Morrow said. Troy looked at her confused. "She's over there in the rocking chair."

Troy looked where the woman was pointing and saw Gabriella sitting in a rocking chair with a baby across her lap. He slowly walked across the room.

"Don't come any closer. I wouldn't want to gross you out," Gabriella said bitterly.

At first he didn't understand what she meant, but after a second glance he realized she was actually breast feeding the baby. "You have a baby?" he asked.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?"

"You could have told me before I made an ass of myself in class."

"And give your friends another reason to make fun of me? No, thanks. Like I need 'gross' and 'pervert' added to the list."

"What? Gabriella, we never would have said those things if we had known."

"Well, at least now I know how you really feel," she spat and glared at him.

"Whatever. Here's your stupid purse," he said throwing it on the ground and storming out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am just so impressed with the response I am getting to this story. Keep it up! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

Monday morning, Gabriella and Troy wouldn't even look at each other. As Gabriella was changing back into her regular clothes after gym and lunch was approaching, she started feeling bad about the way she treated Troy. Sure, he had said some stupid things and she took them personally, but it's not like he knew she had a baby and said them anyways. When the bell rang, she headed straight to Ms. Grimsley's room.

She sat in her seat tracing circles on the desk top with her index finger. After waiting for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, she gave up thinking he was going come. She got up and walked across the room and when she opened the door to leave, she was surprised to find herself face to face with Troy.

"Hey," she said nervously. "I didn't think you were going to come."

He looked at his feet and shrugged. "Habit, I guess," he said.

"Look, Troy," Gabriella started.

"I'm really sorry," Troy said cutting her off. "I'm sorry I said those things and hurt your feelings and I'm sorry I was a jerk. It's just, I had no idea and I wasn't expecting that, so it caught me off guard and I-"

"Troy," she said interrupting him. "It's okay. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. I mean, I never told you so it's not like you were saying things that you knew would upset me. And I understand you being mad when you found out. I should have told you before. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Gabs."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Gabs?"

His face turned slightly red. "Sorry. If you don't like it I-"

"I like it," she said with a reassuring smile. "Come on. There is someone I want you to meet." She led him out the back door of the school and to the TAPP building. When she opened the door he hesitated. "Come on," she said and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the baby section of the room where Izabelle was sitting on the floor playing with some toys. "Belley Boo," she said in a sing song voice. Izbelle turned towards them and happily crawled to her mommy.

Gabriella picked her up and playfully kissed her on the neck. Izabelle smiled and squealed in delight. She turned to Troy. "This is my daughter, Izabelle," she said proudly.

"Hi there, Izabelle," Troy cooed to her. "I'm Troy." Izabelle smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I'd laugh if I were looking at me, too," he joked. He held out a finger and she grabbed it.

As Troy played with Izabelle, Gina's voice came from another room. "Gabriella, you're here. I…" she trailed off as she walked into the main room and saw Troy with Gabriella. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Never mind. I'll just talk to you later." She walked back into the smaller room used for sleeping babies.

Gabriella sighed. She was going to have to do something about the situation between Gina and Troy. She couldn't have them hating each other, especially with the way she was starting to feel about Troy. Before she had a chance to think about what to do, Izabelle began to root at Gabriella's chest. "Are you hungry, Belle?" she asked and she walked to a rocking chair. As she lifted her shirt to nurse Izabelle, Troy fidgeted awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at them. "Troy, relax," she said with a smile.

He blushed and looked at her. Remembering his words in health class only a few days before, he felt bad. He watched as Gabriella smiled down at her daughter and stroked her cheek. Izabelle lovingly gazed up at her and played with the stray tendrils of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. The sight in front of him was anything but gross.

"Look, Gabriella," Troy said nervously.

"It's okay, Troy," she said with a warm smile, knowing what he was going to say.

"So, this is where you go everyday at the end of health class?" he asked.

She nodded. "Not for much longer, though. I started her on solid foods, so once she eats them well I won't get out of class anymore."

Gabriella lowered her shirt and placed Izabelle on the ground. She crawled over to Troy so he sat on the ground and Gabriella joined them.

"She looks exactly like you," he observed while they played.

She nodded. "Almost." It was true. Izabelle seemed to inherit almost everything from her mother; everything except the piercing green eyes. "She has her father's eyes."

He contemplated asking her about Izabelle's dad, but didn't know if she would get mad. They had just gotten back on good terms, he certainly didn't want to cross another line. His inner struggle must have shown on his face because Gabriella sighed.

"You want to know about Belle's father," she said. Troy nodded, unsure of what else to say. "We were together for two years. He left me for another girl a couple days before I found out I was pregnant. When I told him I was pregnant, he just said 'that sucks' and walked away. He was hardly involved during the pregnancy. He came to the hospital after she was born and signed the birth certificate, but only saw her a couple times after that."

"So where is he now?"

Gabriella shrugged and gave him the same answer she gave Gina. "He's around."

Troy felt himself getting angry. How could that guy just walk out on them? "What a loser," he muttered, and then realized that might upset her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay," she reassured him. "Trust me, you are preaching to the choir."

"Good," he said, relieved. "I just don't understand what's wrong with him. I mean, you're both sweet, fun, beautiful and just amazing. Who wouldn't want you two in their life?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time." He smiled and gave a small shrug. "Who would have thought it would come from you?" she joked.

"Funny." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Just wait until my friends see little miss Izabelle. They are going to love her."

"Please don't tell them."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure they will take it so well."

"Why wouldn't they? I'm taking it well."

"I know you are now, but you didn't at first. And I don't know if you realize it, but you aren't like them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella sighed. "Nothing. You know me, they don't. I'm just not ready for them to know yet, okay?" she pleaded as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

Troy nodded. "Okay, I guess. It's your secret to tell, not mine. I'll see you in health, okay?" She nodded. "Bye, Izabelle. Later, Gabs," he said with a wave and he walked out of the building as Gina walked back into the room with Matthew.

"You two sure seem to be getting along suddenly," she commented as she sat down and the kids played with each other.

"Not really," Gabriella lied.

"He called you 'Gabs'. I didn't realize enemies had nicknames for each other." Gabriella looked at the floor. "I know you are hiding something from me, so spill."

"Okay, so maybe we are getting along."

"I knew it! So now you can finally stop going to detention?"

"Actually, we've been getting along for like a month now. We've both been going to detention for fun," she confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It was kind of fun to be friends in hiding."

"So you guys are friends now?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Nobody else knows. It's our little secret."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone that a friend of mine is friends with Troy Bolton or any of his groupies," Gina said bitterly.

"I don't know what he was like when you were friends with him, but I think he's changed. He's not like the rest of his friends. To be honest, I'm not even sure why he hangs out with them. Just give him a chance. Please? For me?"

Gina sighed. "Fine."

They were quiet for a moment before Gabriella spoke up. "He's asked about you a couple times."

Gina raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"How are you doing? What have you been up to? Who is Matthew's father?"

"Did you tell him?" she asked, referring to Matthew's father. Gabriella shook her head. "Well, what did you say?"

"I just said I didn't think it was really my place to talk to anyone about that. But Gina, he's going to ask again. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Make something up."

"I'm not going to lie to him!"

"Well then, just keep avoiding giving an answer."

It was Gabriella's turn to sigh. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Gina," Troy said as he and Gabriella walked into the TAPP building for lunch a couple weeks later. Over the course of a few weeks, Troy and Gina learned to get along an be friendly with each other.

"Hey, Troy," she replied and set Matthew down on the ground. He began walking towards Troy.

"Oh, wow! He's walking by himself!" Troy exclaimed. When Matthew reached him he picked him up and threw him in the air. "What a big boy you are!"

Gina beamed. "Yeah, he started last night and has been on the go since then."

"And how is miss Busy Izzy?" he asked as she came crawling across the room to him.

Gabriella watched and smiled. He sure had a way with babies. All of them in the program loved him. "She's flirting with you," she stated as she took a seat on the floor with them.

"Is she?" he asked. She nodded. "I guess she will get her first broken heart soon," he joked. "I have my sight set on someone else."

"Oh yeah? I guess she will be getting in her first fight soon, too. Are you trying to get my baby beat up?"

"Of course not! I bet you'd let her win." He winked at her.

Gabriella snapped her head up to look at him. "What?" she asked.

Troy looked down at his hands, suddenly not so confident. "Well, I, uh," he said awkwardly. "I think I kind of maybe like you."

She looked at him in shock and inwardly giggled. _That didn't even make sense_, she thought before she realized what he actually said and her mind started reeling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you have about a zillion other things to worry about."

"Troy…"

"And I know guys are probably the last thing on your mind and you probably don't like me anyways. Your priorities are definitely on your daughter, not on finding a guy."

"Troy…"

"Which they definitely should be. I mean she is the most important thing to you right now and you are doing an amazing job-"

"Troy!" He stopped rambling and looked at her. "I think I kind of maybe like you, too," she said softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but Troy, you were right when you said guys are the last thing on my mind. It's not that I don't _want_ someone, it's just that I'm not ready for anyone yet."

He nodded sadly. "But when you are ready?"

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "You'll be the first to know." He smiled back and started playing with Izabelle again. "Besides, being secret friends is one thing, but a secret couple? I think that's a secret too big for me to keep," she said trying to lighten the mood.

Before Troy could reply, the bell rang. He groaned and grabbed his stuff. "I'll see you in an hour," he said.

Gina watched him walk out. Once the door was closed she hurried over to Gabriella. "Don't be mad," she started, "but I may or may not have been eavesdropping on your conversation just now."

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "I should have known."

"Do you know how many girls will want to kill you when this secret gets out? In case you haven't noticed, Troy is like the most wanted guy in the school."

"Trust me, I noticed. Do you think he actually likes me? I mean maybe my situation is just something new and unusual to him and he wants to try it. I don't want to be some sort of experiment to him or-"

Gina waved a hand to dismiss that thought. "Girl, in all the years I was in his group of friends, I never saw him act nervous or ramble or be anything other than cool and slick with a girl."

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Really. Even though we've been getting along for you, I'm still not a fan of Troy's, so I'm personally glad you turned him down. It's probably the first time in history that has ever happened to him."

"I didn't turn him down, Gina. I'm just not ready for a relationship after Belle's dad, and even if I were, I don't think it would be with Troy."

"Why not? I mean if you like him, why wouldn't you want to be with him?"

Gabriella sighed. "He has a lot in common with Scott. It's just too weird." Gina raised an eyebrow at her, prodding her to go on. "Scott is the captain and star of the basketball team, had the same cocky attitude Troy had at the beginning of the year, he was the most wanted guy in the school, they even look similar except Scott has green eyes. I was with Scott for two years and he just up and left me for someone else, I don't want to go through that again."

"Fair enough. You know, our basketball team plays Cedar Crest every year?"

"I know."

"You should tell Troy so he can accidentally knee Scott in his goods when they play."

"As much as I would love Scott's gene pool to die, I'm not going to get Troy involved. I'm sure he has enough of his own drama to deal with."

"Yeah, being a conceited brainless jock sure takes a lot of effort."

* * *

The next morning, Gina and Gabriella walked out of the TAPP building after homeroom and were surprised to find Troy waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Gina asked.

Troy grinned at Gabriella. "Going public."

"What? Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I am. Now give me your books. There is no reason for you to have to carry them anymore."

Gina groaned and Gabriella giggled. They walked into the school's main building and towards their geometry class. When they got to their classroom, Gabriella gave a small wave to Gina as she and Troy laughed about something he said and walked in. Silence overcame the room. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Is there a problem, Chad?" Gabriella asked sweetly as she walked down the aisle to her seat.

"I'm sure you all know Gabriella," Troy said to all his friends.

Chad's mouth hung open. "Dude. Can I talk to you? Like, alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Here, Gabs," Troy said handing Gabriella her books before he walked across the room with Chad.

"Gabs?" Chad exclaimed, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you lost your manners?"

"Troy, there is a difference in getting along with her so you can pass the class and pretending to be friends with her."

"I'm not pretending," Troy said bluntly.

"What?"

"We've been getting along for a while now. I've just been going to detention to hang out with her."

"What the hell happened?"

"I got to know her." Troy winked at Gabriella and she smiled sweetly at him. "Give her a chance. She's actually pretty damn cool."

* * *

"Eat lunch in the cafeteria with me today," Troy said after gym class while they were waiting for the bell to ring.

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella hesitated. "Your friends still don't really like me."

"But they would if they got to know you. And what better way for them to get to know you than to eat lunch with us?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" he begged and stuck out his bottom lip.

She giggled. "Okay, but only because that's the most pathetic puppy dog face I've ever seen."

After the bell rang, they grabbed Gabriella's lunch from the TAPP building before heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey, stranger!" Zeke yelled as they approached a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Zeke," Troy said shaking his hand. "You all know Gabriella, right?" Everyone at the table nodded. "Gabriella, you know Chad, Zeke and Sharpay. This is Jason, Mike, Laura, Kim, Abby and Rick." She nodded and smiled at all of them but Rick and sat down beside Troy.

"So, Gabs," Troy said a few minutes later. "Our first basketball game of the season is next week. Are you going to come?"

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Tuesday," he answered. "Sharpay will be there and I know that's your night off, so I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Do I have to?" she pretended to whine.

"Yes. You need to see me in action."

She heaved a dramatic sigh. "Alright. I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

"And you come to _every_ game?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they sat in the bleachers watching the basketball game.

Sharpay sighed. "Yeah. Zeke puts up with enough from me that I figure the least I can do is come to his silly games."

Gabriella nodded and turned her attention to the court. She had no idea why she even agreed to come. She wasn't much of a sports fan and the whole game seemed kind of pointless to her. She had to admit, though, that Troy was good and she was enjoying watching him do what he loves best. She was beginning to get irritated with the other girls in the audience who kept squealing and screaming for the guys as they played.

"I don't know how you listen to these girls scream and drool over your man," she said as Troy stole the ball from an opponent and began running to the opposite side of the court.

"Honey, they are drooling over _your_ man, not mine," Sharpay replied.

"He isn't my man," Gabriella said.

Troy stopped running halfway across the court and took a shot. The crowd cheered as it swooshed through the net. He dedicated the shot to her by pointing and winking at her with a smile before turning his attention back to the game.

"Not your man, huh?" Sharpay asked with a smirk causing Gabriella to blush.

* * *

After the game, the team was in the locker room showering and changing into regular clothes. "That was some shot, Troy," Chad commented.

"Thanks, man," Troy said.

"You know just about every girl in school is going to hate Gabriella now, right?" Zeke asked.

"They will just have to get over it," Troy shrugged.

"You like her, don't you?" Zeke asked as Troy was shoving his bag back into his locker.

Troy looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah," he answered happily. "Yeah, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**I think you will all be very pleased with this chapter, especially the end. **

* * *

"Alright, class," Ms. Grimsley said from the front of the room after the bell rang. "Settle down." Once the room quieted down, she continued. "I'm sure you all realize the semester is coming to an end and it's almost time for mid terms." Groans were heard throughout the room. "Well, since you all don't seem to like the idea of an exam, this is your lucky day. There won't be one. Instead, I've broken what we learned this semester into categories and each group will do a detailed oral presentation on their assigned sections. Each group will have an entire class period to present their project. You will need to prepare at least three handouts for the class, a visual aid, and a small five question quiz to be given to your classmates. I will compile your scores on your classmate's quizzes with your scores on your presentation for one big final grade that will take the place of your midterm." She looked at the dazed faces of her students. "Is everyone with me so far?"

Most of the class nodded. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. She would much rather work with him on a project than stress over taking an exam.

"Okay," Ms. Grimsley continued. "Here are your topics. Group number one; anatomy. Group two; exercise, nutrition, and hygiene. Group three; illness, disease, and medicine. Group four; STD's, safe sex, and contraceptives. Group five; abstinence and marriage. Group six; birth control, conception, and teen pregnancy. Group seven…" She smiled at Gabriella. "Pregnancy, birth, and babies. Group eight; drugs and alcohol. Group nine; alternative health care."

Gina, whose group was assigned birth control, conception, and teen pregnancy, leaned over to Gabriella from her seat next to her. "You think she did that on purpose?" she whispered jokingly.

* * *

"So, Gabs, our project is due tomorrow," Troy said, slightly stressed.

"I know," Gabriella answered as she tried to get their information for the presentation organized. Their last class period to work on the project was coming to an end.

"Well, we still have a lot to do."

"Troy, I know," she said annoyed. She may not have shown it, but she was just as frazzled and stressed as he was. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about how we are going to finish in time."

"You could come over to my house after school," Troy suggested.

"I have to work. You know that." She hesitated for a moment, and then added, "You could come to my house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you think you can handle it. It's a little crazy."

"I'm Troy Bolton. I can handle anything," he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well consider yourself warned then." The bell rang and they started to gather their things. "Just drive around back after school and we'll take your car."

He nodded. "See you later."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriella asked when they pulled into her driveway.

"Gabs, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Besides, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Troy answered as he unloaded their stuff.

Gabriella grabbed Izabelle and they walked to the front door. When she opened it, sounds of children filled their ears.

"Miss Gabby! Miss Gabby!" the children yelled swarming around her. Gabriella and Audrey ran an in home daycare. Audrey watched them during the day while Gabriella was at school, and Gabriella watched them in the afternoons and evenings while Audrey took classes at the college.

"Hey everyone!" she said cheerily as she made her way into the house. Troy followed her in and shut the door behind him.

When the children noticed him, they started asking Gabriella tons of questions. "Who is that? Is that your boyfriend? What is he doing here?" they asked.

"This is Troy," she answered. "He goes to school with me and we have a really big project due tomorrow. He is here to help me work on it, so I need you all to be on your very best behavior so we can get it done, okay?" The children nodded. "Okay, run along and play."

As the children all ran into the other room, Audrey walked in. "Hey, Gabby," she said. "We only have nine today because Christopher went home with a rash."

"Is it contagious?" Gabriella asked. All they needed was for everyone to get sick.

"I hope not. I think it's eczema, but who knows."

Troy cleared his throat from behind Gabriella. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said ushering him forwards. "Troy, this is my roommate Audrey. Audrey, this is Troy."

"Nice to meet you," Troy said extending his hand.

"We went to school together," Audrey said shaking it.

"We did?"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to remember. I transferred in at the end of my senior year. I think you were a sophomore or something." From the other room, one of the children started to yell. "Make yourself at home," she said, dashing away.

Gabriella put Izabelle down and she crawled into the room with the other kids. They plopped down on the couch and put their things on the coffee table and got to work.

"What time does Audrey have to leave?" Troy asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"She doesn't. Her classes ended last week. I will probably need to help her out some, though," she answered.

He nodded. "Okay, then let's get to work."

"So we are going to do one handout for pregnancy, one for birth, and one for babies?" Gabriella asked a couple hours later.

"Yeah, and we still need a visual aid," he said, racking his brain for an idea.

She smiled. "I have one. Hold on." She got up and walked out of the room, returning a few seconds later with Izabelle.

"You made one already? What is it?"

"You're looking at her," she said with a grin.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone is going to find out sooner or later. This seems like a good time. Plus, she'll be the cutest visual aid ever."

He laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

The next week, Gabriella was signing a form to allow Troy to take Izabelle out of the TAPP building for their presentation the next day. When both she and Troy had signed it, they sat on the floor in the main room with Gina.

"So, Gina," Troy said. "Are you ready for your presentation next period?"

"Of course," she answered. "I couldn't have been given an easier topic." She glanced at her watch and realized lunch would be over soon. "Actually, I have to go now and help my group set up. I'll see you guys soon."

"Gabriella," Troy said timidly as Gina walked around the room gathering her things. "Have you thought any more about us? You know, as more than friends?"

Gabriella sighed and tried to think of what to say. While she thought, she noticed Gina slow down and peek at her from the corner of her eye and stifled a laugh. It was just like her to try and hear the answer.

"I have," Gabriella said.

"And?"

"And not yet." Troy's face fell. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot of issues to work through before I can take that step."

Gina shook her head and walked out of the building. "I understand, Gabs," he said. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The next morning in homeroom Gabriella was getting nervous about the presentation. It wasn't so much the presentation that had her stomach tying itself in knots, but the fact that she was going to reveal to everyone that she had a baby. She had no idea how they were going to react or what to expect.

"You okay?" Gina asked her motioning to Gabriella's leg that was tapping.

Gabriella realized what she was talking about and stopped. "Yeah," she answered. "Just a little nervous, that's all. I'm not so sure bringing Belle into class is such a good idea anymore."

"It's a great idea."

"But what if everyone stops liking me or something?"

"They won't. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but Troy runs this school. If he likes you, his groupies and the rest of the school will like you."

Gabriella nodded. "I guess so."

"Speaking of Troy…" Gina said, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes knowing what direction the conversation was headed. "I can't believe I am about to say this, and I'm pretty sure it's got to be another deadly sin or something, but girl, you need to get over whatever issues you have and date the guy."

"Gina…" she started.

"No, Gabriella. I don't want to hear it. I don't care how many similarities he has to Scott, he isn't and never will be the same as him. He's freaking crazy about you and Belle and you need to just be with him."

Gabriella heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Gina. I just don't know."

"Well you better hurry up and figure it out or he may not be waiting for you when you do."

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of the class listening to Troy talk about pregnancy. She was so nervous she felt like she was going to be sick. After he had gone over how a due date is calculated, basic fetal development, options in prenatal care, prenatal testing, symptoms and side effects of pregnancy, and possible complications and their treatment, it was her turn to begin talking about labor and delivery. He gave her a reassuring nod. As she started to speak, he walked out of the room to go get Belle.

She began reciting everything she had practiced while her mind was on Troy bringing her daughter into the classroom for everyone to see. Before she knew it, she had summarized all the reasons and methods of induction, complications and their treatment, and the progression of a natural, normal labor.

"Once she is both 100 percent effaced and 10 centimeters dilated, a woman can begin to push. This stage can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Once the baby is delivered, her uterus continues to contract and usually within thirty minutes, she delivers the placenta. Giving birth is the hardest, most exhausting, most vulnerable time in a woman's life, but it is also the most empowering and rewarding thing she will ever do. As soon as she has her baby in her arms, she forgets all about the pain she was in only seconds before." Troy opened the door and stuck his head in to see if she was ready for him to let Izabelle in. She nodded and he set Izabelle on the ground inside the room.

Izabelle looked up and saw Gabriella. "Mama," she said as she crawled over to her.

Gasps were heard throughout the room as Gabriella picked her up. "It truly is a labor of love," she said. "But it's worth every second because in the end you have your beautiful little baby."

While Troy went on to explain the procedures done on newborn babies, Gabriella passed out a handout with the information on it. When she was done, she went into a corner and turned her back to the class. She lifted the top layer of her nursing shirt and latched Izabelle on. She turned back to the class and stood next to Troy.

"The hormone surge in a woman after the baby is born stimulates her body to produce milk. Mother's milk is full of good fats, a perfect balance on nutrients, amino acids to promote eye and brain development and antibodies to protect the baby from illness. Scientists don't even know half of what breast milk contains because it is a living substance and constantly changing. A mother's milk is perfectly designed for her baby and constantly changing to meet her baby's development and needs. When she is exposed to germs, bacteria or viruses, her body produces antibodies against them to pass on to the baby through her milk. Because of that, breast fed babies are statistically much healthier than formula fed babies. It really is surprising how inadequate formula is when you compare it to mother's milk."

"Not nearly as many women nurse their babies as they should, but plenty of them do. One reason that you never see women nursing their babies is because they often get harassed for it. They have been kicked out of stores and restaurants, off of airplanes and had the police called on them with threats of indecent exposure just for feeding their baby," Troy said.

"You also might have seen a mother nursing her baby and not even realized it," she said looking at Chad.

"I think we would know if we saw it," Chad said skeptically.

"Would you?" Gabriella challenged. She looked down at Izabelle and stuck a finger in her mouth to unlatch her. She pulled the top layer of her shirt back down before holding her upright. "We can be pretty discreet," she said with a smirk as Chad blushed and looked away.

"It's actually pretty amazing when you think about it," Troy said, receiving a confused look from Gabriella for straying from their planned speech. "That a woman's body is designed to make everything her baby needs and give it the best nutrition possible. Contrary to what many people may think, breast feeding is not gross or perverted or disgusting at all. In fact, it is exactly the opposite. It's natural, peaceful, beautiful and just really sweet. Anyone who thinks otherwise, myself previously included, is just uneducated and ignorant." He gave Gabriella a wink before continuing with their presentation about infant development and health.

She tuned out his voice as she got lost in thought. Did he really just say that? Just when she thought she had him figured out, he had to go and throw her a wrench. Somehow, he had just changed her entire perspective on him. He just made her realize that Gina was right; he was _nothing_ like Scott. He was sweet, compassionate, funny, caring, and thoughtful. He was everything that Scott wasn't. He was… perfect. Gina's words rang in her ears. _You better hurry up and figure it out or he may not be waiting for you when you do. _Suddenly, she was overcome with an overwhelming need just to be with him.

She watched the clock as he spoke, begging it to speed up and class to end. Finally she heard him ask the class if they had any questions and she drew her attention back to their presentation. For a few moments, no one spoke. Sharpay slowly raised her hand.

"Shar?" Troy asked.

"What's her name?" she asked with a soft smile.

Relief swept through Gabriella's body. Maybe Troy was right and his friends wouldn't take it so badly after all. "This is Izabelle," she said. "She is almost ten months old." She put her on the ground so she could explore.

Izabelle looked up at all the faces and decided it was too much for her. She crawled over to Troy and pulled herself up to standing on his leg and whined for him to pick her up. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're okay, Bizzy," he said and leaned his head on hers. Gabriella's heart swelled. How could she have been so blind? How could she not realize how amazing he was before? "Any other questions?"

Nobody said anything, so Ms. Grimsley walked to the front of the room. "Thank you," she said. "I think we can all agree that was a great presentation. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes so everyone get your things together. Group eight, you will be presenting tomorrow." She turned to Troy and Gabriella. "You two can go take her back now if you want." They nodded and got their things together and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her. "You seemed kind of lost there towards the end."

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said. She looked him in the eyes and smiled a little. "Troy, I'm ready."

His face lit up. "What? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

He took a step closer to her, and with his free hand, cupped the side of her face. "Well then, Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I would love that."

As they stared into each other's eyes oblivious of their surroundings, neither heard the bell ring. He leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers and pulled her close to him. Just as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, Izabelle playfully smacked them in the face. They pulled apart and laughed, only to hear cheering coming from behind them. Remembering where they were, they blushed as they looked at Troy's friends, who were making a scene.

"It's about time!" Zeke yelled.

Troy just rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking Gabriella's hand in his and walking towards the back door of the school. They got plenty of stares and whispers on the way, but neither of them noticed. They made their way to the TAPP building, together, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got more reviews on this story in only three chapters, than my other story got in 10. Thanks!**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella strolled through the mall hand in hand, pushing Izabelle in the stroller. With only four days until Christmas, it was packed.

"Where to next?" Troy asked.

"I don't care," Gabriella replied. "You are the one doing the shopping; it's up to you."

His stomach growled. "How about the food court?" he suggested. She giggled and nodded as they made their way to the center of the mall. As the food court came into view, so did a familiar looking group of kids their age. Gabriella froze when she realized who it was.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"How about we go to the pet store instead?"

"Can we go after we eat? I'm hungry."

She quickly sat at a table behind a sign. "Okay, we will wait here for you."

Troy gave her a curious look. Why was she suddenly acting so weird? "Okay." He turned to decide which restaurant to get food from and saw a guy from the group walking towards them. He groaned. "Babe, I know you don't like a lot of basketball talk, but the captain from one of my rival teams is on his way over here, so I'm going to have to talk some basketball smack."

Gabriella's eyes widened. He was coming to them? "I'll try to keep it quick," Troy joked, as the guy came closer. "Hey, Kline. You got a countdown until your team gets whooped?"

The guy ignored him and stepped between him and Gabriella, facing her. "Gabriella," he stated.

"Scott," she replied flatly. Troy looked back and forth between the two. They knew each other?

"What brings you to Albuquerque?"

"I live here."

"You live in Albuquerque?"

"I've lived here for over a year, Scott."

"You never told me that."

"It's not like it would have made a difference," she said bitterly.

Troy cleared his throat. "Um, Gabs?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

"Butt out, Bolton," Scott said. "This doesn't concern you."

Gabriella shot Scott a nasty look. "Troy, this is Scott; Izabelle's sperm donor."

"That's bullshit, Gabriella," Scott said angrily as Troy glared at his back. This _loser_ was Izabelle's father? "How am I supposed to be a father when you didn't even tell me that you moved?"

"If you had even tried to be a father, you would have known," she snapped back.

Ignoring her comment, he moved to look into the stroller. "Is that the baby?" he asked.

"_The baby_ has a name," she said.

Troy suddenly felt extremely protective of both Gabriella and Izabelle. He stepped behind Gabriella and next to Izabelle who was sitting in the stroller facing her.

"I want to take her to see my friends," Scott stated and made a move towards the stroller. Troy tensed. He didn't want Scott anywhere near Izabelle. As Scott reached to pick her up, she turned to Troy. She whined and reached for him to pick her up and he couldn't help but grin.

Gabriella turned to him as he lifted her out of the stroller. "Go ahead and take her to the car," she said. "I'll be out in a minute." He gave her a look to ask if she was sure and she nodded, so he put her back in the stroller and pushed her towards the exit.

"That is _my_ daughter," Scott said as he watched Troy walk away. "I want to see her."

"Too bad."

"Either you let me see her, or I will take you to court for more than just visitation," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him and studied his face. Would he really take her to court, or was he just talking a big game? She didn't think he was serious, but she couldn't take any chances. She sighed. "Fine. But if you think you can just waltz back into our lives and I will hand her over to you, you are wrong. You need to get to know her before I will even think about letting you take her alone."

"Okay. Do you still have the same cell phone number?"

"No. I shut my cell phone off because I couldn't afford it while taking care of _our_ daughter by myself." She grabbed a napkin and a pen out of her purse and wrote her house phone number on it before handing it to him and walking away.

When she reached the car, Troy had just finished buckling Izabelle in her car seat. "How did it go?" he asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"It went," she said simply.

"So you told him to buzz off, right?"

"Yeah…" She hesitated. "Then I gave him my number."

"You _what_? He left you. He _abandoned_ her."

"Troy, I know. I don't want him near her either."

"Then why did you give him your number?"

"Well, he _is _her father and it's not fair to her for me to keep him away from her. I don't want to be the reason that she doesn't know her father."

Troy wasn't satisfied with that answer. He knew she was lying and that wasn't the real reason. He just hoped the real reason wasn't what he was thinking it was. "You still love him…" he said quietly.

"Oh, God no!" she exclaimed, almost laughing. "Not in a million years."

"Then what is it? I know it's something else."

She didn't want to tell Troy the real reason she agreed to let Scott see Izabelle. Troy's team was about to play Scott's team in basketball and she knew Troy would take it out on him on the court. She sighed, feeling like she didn't have any other choice. "He threatened to take me to court if I didn't let him see her."

Troy looked at her, only to realize she was serious. "That son of a bitch."

* * *

Two weeks later Troy, Gabriella and Izabelle were at the park. Gabriella was sitting on a bench while Troy pushed Izabelle in a swing.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Actually," Troy said casually. "I was thinking of my house; with my parents."

Gabriella shot her head up to look at him. "What?"

"Well, my dad doesn't really know you, except what he sees in gym class, and my mom wants to meet you, so she told me to invite you over for dinner."

"Okay." She thought for a moment before she added. "You're sure? I mean you said your parents are really religious and strict. I don't think I'll really fit their mold for your ideal match."

"Well, that's too bad for them," he said pulling her off the bench and into his arms. "Because you fit my mold perfectly."

She smiled. "But don't you want them to like me?"

"Of course I want them to, but if they don't it won't matter to me. It's not like I've lived the way they wanted me to anyways."

"Well, I'm going to call Scott to watch Belle." Troy nodded. He still didn't like Scott being near her, but he didn't want to argue. "Do I have to tell them about Belle tonight?"

"You can tell them whenever you are ready."

"Ok, then not tonight. I want them to at least get to know me before they start hating me."

Troy playfully rolled his eyes. "Gabs, there is nothing about you to hate."

* * *

"So you took her to meet your parents?" Chad asked the next week during gym class. School was back in session. They had just finished dressing out for class and were waiting for everyone else to finish and come into the gym so Mr. Bolton could take attendance and start class.

Troy nodded. "Yep, and it went awesome. They love her."

"Really? I didn't think they would because of, well, you know…"

"They don't know."

"What? You didn't tell them?"

"She didn't want them to know yet." Troy shrugged as Gabriella walked up to them. "Hey, babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, guys," she said, her gaze falling on Zeke was seemed to be lost in thought. "You okay, Zeke?" she asked.

Zeke sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"That doesn't sound very convincing, man," Troy said. "What's up?"

"Something is up with Sharpay. She hasn't been acting right for a few weeks now. She says she's just really tired, but I'm afraid it's something else. She's been really distant with me and won't really talk to me anymore."

"Why don't you take her out? Or do something really special for her?" Troy suggested.

"I tried. I surprised her by cooking her the most amazing breakfast on Saturday and bringing it to her in bed, but she didn't even eat it. She had a doctor's appointment yesterday morning and when she got to school she looked terrible. I could tell she had been crying, but she claims it's just the flu. You know Shar, she _never_ gets sick. I'm afraid she's got something serious, but she won't even talk to me."

"Maybe she's just PMSing?" Chad thought aloud.

"For a month?" Zeke asked.

"This sounds like a good time for a girl talk," Troy said, and three pairs of eyes turned on Gabriella.

"It's none of my business," she protested. "I shouldn't get involved."

"Please, Gabriella," Zeke begged her, his eyes filled with anxiety and worry. "Please."

"Okay," she said as Mr. Bolton walked into the gym and blew his whistle. "I'll talk to her at lunch."

After gym, Gabriella told the guys she would meet them in the cafeteria and walked towards the TAPP building to get her lunch. When she opened the door, she nearly ran into someone. She looked up at their face and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was Sharpay Evans and in her hands was the welcome booklet for all new students in the TAPP program.

"Sharpay?" she asked.

Sharpay just looked at her, her eyes filled with tears. Without a word, she pushed past her and ran towards the school's main building. Gabriella quickly grabbed her lunch and made her way to the cafeteria.

She sat down at the table next to Troy and across from Sharpay, who was silently staring at her tray and stirring the straw in her fruit punch. The group laughed and joked and Gabriella waited to see if she would say anything.

"Sharpay," Zeke said softly. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not really hungry," she replied, not taking her eyes off her tray.

"Shar, you need to eat if you want to get better."

"I said I'm not hungry," she snapped and stormed away.

Zeke sent Gabriella a pleading glance, so she got up and followed her. When she caught up with her on the other side of the cafeteria she put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Sharpay," she said softly.

"What, Gabriella? Just go ahead and tell them," Sharpay said with her arms crossed and staring at the ground.

"It's your secret to tell, not mine. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Sharpay looked at her and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you," she said as the bell rang. She looked over at Zeke who was watching anxiously and walked out the door.

Troy and Zeke rushed over to Gabriella. "Did she tell you?" Zeke asked. Gabriella nodded and they began to walk to class. "Well? What is it?"

She looked at him sympathetically. "I can't say. But I will tell you that it's nothing serious."

"What do you mean you can't say?"

"I told her I wouldn't. But Zeke, don't worry. She will be okay."

"Will she ever tell me?"

Gabriella didn't know what Sharpay's plan was, but she knew he would find out sooner or later. "Eventually."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just posted a short little oneshot, go check it out! I have also started on a new story, prologue should be up within the next week. I'll keep you updated. Here is Chapter 6. I think this is where it starts to get interesting...**

* * *

The halftime buzzer rang through the gym. Both teams stopped playing and walked to their respective benches. As they grabbed their towels and water bottles to walk into the locker rooms, Troy turned and glared at Scott, who was smirking at him. East High was playing Cedar Crest, and much to Troy's dismay, losing. He walked into the locker room and punched his locker angrily.

"Whoa, Troy," Chad said, surprised at his friend's violence. "Relax, man."

"I have to beat him," Troy said to himself.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Scott Kline," he answered, spitting out his name like poison.

"Why only him? You know, he's got an entire team with him. Why make it personal?"

"Because it _is_ personal."

"I've never seen you make a basketball rivalry personal," Zeke said.

"Who said anything about basketball?" Troy muttered and began to pace to try and get rid of his frustration.

As more of the guys on the team walked over to see what was wrong with Troy, they all exchanged questioning glances. "Care to explain?" Jason asked.

Troy stopped pacing and sighed as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Scott Kline is Izabelle's worthless, piece of shit, father. He keeps threatening to sue Gabs for custody and to change Biz's last name to his." The guys all nodded in understanding, not really sure what to say. "Please," Troy pleaded with them. "If we never win a game again, win this one for me."

"You got it, bro," Chad said, clapping him on the back as Coach Bolton walked in for his halftime speech.

The wildcats returned to the court determined to win. Troy faced Scott with fire in his eyes. From the bleachers, Gabriella could sense the change in the atmosphere and it made her nervous. The second half started dirty, and only got dirtier from there. The teams were pushing, shoving and being as rough as they possibly could be.

Troy made it his personal mission to be the man blocking Scott. He stayed on him and made it nearly impossible for him to do anything when he got the ball. With five minutes left in the game, the wildcats were only down by ten points. The cougars had the ball and passed it to Scott. Frustrated that Troy wasn't letting him get anywhere, he threw his elbow towards his face and connected with his mouth. The referee blew his whistle and Troy lunged towards Scott. Before a fight could start on the court, Chad and Zeke pulled him away and over to the bench. They handed him a water bottle to rinse out his bloody mouth while the officials cleaned blood off the court.

"Are you okay, Troy?" his dad asked him, trying to get a look at his busted lip.

Troy brushed him off and grabbed a towel. "I'm fine," he said holding the towel to his mouth and walking away.

Gabriella, who rushed down from the bleachers when the whistle blew, walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine," Troy snapped and shrugged her hand off.

"Troy," she said softly, causing him to spin around.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't know it was you."

"Let me see your lip." She took the towel and wet it with cold water from the bottle and held it to his mouth. "There is no reason to fight, you know."

"Yes, there is."

"It's not worth it."

"Yes, you are." He held her chin in his hand. "Very much so, and I have no problem fighting for you."

"Troy, you don't need to fight for me. There is no competition. You've already won."

"I know, but if they win this game, he still has some power. We _have_ to win this." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask. It's a guy thing."

She smiled and shook her head as the referee blew his whistle again. She took the towel off his lip, which had stopped bleeding. "Well, go win then."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before running out to the free throw line. He made both shots and the game resumed play. The wildcats quickly caught up and with only a few seconds left, were only behind by one point. Zeke passed the ball to Troy, who struggled to break free from Scott to make a shot. He faked left then went right toward the basket and jumped to make a shot. On the way down, his elbow accidentally hit Scott square in the eye. As the ball sank through the net, the buzzer sounded. Troy gave Scott a triumphant grin before his team mates ran over and surrounded him.

* * *

"Hey, Gabs?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella walked to gym class on Monday.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Sharpay?"

"Zeke told you to ask me, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but she's my friend, and I'm worried about her, too."

Gabriella sighed. "I wish I could tell you, Troy, I really do, but I can't. Shar will tell him in her own time."

* * *

After gym, they headed to the TAPP building for lunch. They sat on the floor with Gina playing with the kids while they ate. When she was done eating, Gina stood up and groaned. "I have to go to the library and work on a history project. I'll see you guys later," she said and gave a little wave as she walked out.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Troy spoke up. "I can see how Gina would think Rick was Matthew's father," he said watching the toddler. "They look kind of similar."

"I can see how she would think he's the father, too. DNA is pretty convincing," she said sarcastically. When she realized what she had said, she closed her eyes and cursed herself. She hoped Gina wouldn't be mad at her.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

She had a feeling this wasn't going to go over well. "Troy," she said slowly. "Rick _is_ Matthew's father."

"What? No he's not. Is Gina still telling everyone that?"

"Not everyone, just me. Actually, she asked me not to say anything about it to anyone."

"Because she knew we would set you straight."

"Troy, I'm telling the truth. He _is_ Matthew's father."

"I'm sure she didn't tell you this, but she cheated on him. I saw it with my own eyes."

"She did tell me, but she didn't really cheat on him. He set her up."

"That's ridiculous," Troy said, getting defensive.

"Troy, the dates don't even match up! She was three months pregnant when she supposedly cheated on him!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? If Matthew is his, why doesn't he see him or support him?"

"The same reason Scott didn't see Izabelle and doesn't support her. Some guys are just deadbeats. He has been court ordered to pay child support, but doesn't do it and she has a restraining order against him because he got violent with her and made threats on her and Matthew."

"Yeah, right."

"How do you think she got him out of our health class? Because of the restraining order, he couldn't be in the class with her. He's technically not even supposed to be at the same school as her, but she was nice and let him stay here with his friends and basketball team. Trust me, if all you had to do was make a call to get people kicked out of your class, I would have had you and your damn groupies taken out of all my classes the very first day of school."

"Groupies?" Troy said angrily as he stood up. "I'm glad to know how you really feel. I don't know if I can be with someone who believes these lies and hates my friends." He turned and stormed out of the room.

During health class, the tension between Gabriella and Troy was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone in class noticed, including Gina.

"What happened with you and Troy after I left for lunch?" Gina asked Gabriella on the way home.

"We got in a fight," she stated, unsure of whether or not to go into more detail. Remembering what he said before he walked out, she decided she had to say something. She really cared about Troy and didn't want to lose him. "I need a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"I need copies of your paternity test result, child support order and restraining order."

"What? Why?"

"Gina, please don't be mad, but I told Troy… about Rick and Matthew."

"You did what?! Why?! Gabriella, I only asked _one_ thing of you, and you had to go and do it anyways."

"I didn't mean to! I just couldn't listen to them put him on a pedestal and make you out to be some crazy girl anymore. It's not like it matters, he doesn't believe me anyways."

"So you want copies of my papers to prove it to him?"

She nodded. "I think he's going to leave me if I don't," she said with tears in her eyes. Gina's face softened. "Please, Gina," Gabriella begged. "It's time you set the record straight anyways. You have done nothing wrong and have nothing to be ashamed of."

Gina closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay. I'll make copies during homeroom tomorrow."

* * *

"Here you go," Gina said nervously, holding a thin stack of papers out to Gabriella as they stood in the doorway of her geometry classroom.

"Thank you. Justice will be served and this will all be over before you know it," Gabriella reassured her. She walked into the classroom and plopped the papers on Troy's desk as she walked by.

As the teacher began writing problems on the board, Troy looked through the pages. When he realized what they were, he turned to look at Gabriella. She gave him an 'I told you so' look and focused on the problems on the board. He faced forward and thought for a second before raising his hand.

"Mr. Cone," he said, not waiting to be called on. "I need to go talk to my dad. It's _really_ important."

Mr. Cone nodded. "Okay, just make sure to get the work from one of the other students."

Troy nodded, gathered his things and rushed to the gym. It was empty, which meant this must have been his dad's planning period. He could only hope he was in his office. He walked into the boy's locker room and into his dad's office. He was relieved to see him sitting at his desk.

"Dad?" Troy asked.

Mr. Bolton looked up. "Hey, son. Is everything okay? You should be in class."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Troy sat down in a chair across from his father. "You know that contract you make us sign for basketball? The one that says we should uphold high moral standards, be of good character and act in ways that reflect positively on East High and maintain the high standards you have for us as wildcats?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What happens when someone breaks that?"

Mr. Bolton thought for a moment. "Well, it depends on how serious it is. Some things only need a verbal warning, some would require a temporary probation from playing in games, and others would result in permanent dismissal from the team."

"How do you know which one to do?"

"Well, as the team captain, it's up to your discretion."

"You mean _I_ have to be the one to deliver the punishment?"

"I'm afraid so, Troy."

Troy heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be ugly."

* * *

**Well?? How was it??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only 5 months until HSM3. WHOO-HOO!! Here is the next Chapter of Little Secrets. It contains a couple of the moments you've been waiting for. I hope you all like it. Also, I just posted the prologue of a new story called "Rockin You Tonight". It's short and slow, but I promise that story will be something different than your typical 'breakup, depressed, get back together and live happily ever after' story. The first chapter of that one should be up within the next few days.**

* * *

When Gabriella walked into the gym, she didn't know what to expect. What she found was Troy standing on guard at the entrance to the boy's locker room with his arms crossed on his chest, papers in hand, and a fierce look on his face. Everyone in the gym was watching him with caution.

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked as he and Chad walked over to her.

Before she could answer, the gym door opened and Rick walked in. Troy's face hardened as he stormed towards him.

"Oh, no," Gabriella said. She had never seen Troy like this. Judging by the looks on Zeke and Chad's faces, they hadn't either, and it worried her. "He's going to freak out on him."

"What happened?" Chad asked and Gabriella waved a hand in his face to shush him so she could hear.

"What's up, man?" Rick asked coolly as Troy approached him.

"Remember the contract we sign every year for basketball?" Troy said, skipping the formalities.

"The one about good character and moral standards and all that?" Troy nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You signed it and didn't follow it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You got Gina pregnant."

Rick glared at Gabriella. "So, your girl has been talking Gina and has convinced you that they are right? Newsflash, Troy. Girls lie."

"Yeah, but _my_ girl doesn't. And neither does DNA." Troy handed the papers to Rick. "You got Gina pregnant, you framed her so we would think she cheated on you, you threatened her and her son, you don't pay child support, and you lied to all of us."

"Where did you get these?" Rick asked shuffling through the papers.

"It doesn't matter. As wildcats, we have a reputation to uphold and you getting a girl pregnant then leaving her and being a deadbeat dad doesn't represent what we are made of. You're off the team."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter. You are off the team."

"Troy, think about this. We are in the middle of playoffs. The championship game is coming up. You _need _me to win."

"Maybe so, but I'd rather lose and hold my head high that I am on a team made up of good people than to win with a piece of trash like you."

"You'll be sorry," Rick threatened. "You, your bitch, and that whore Gina will be sorry."

Troy slammed Rick against the wall. "Call her a bitch again and I'll kick your ass. Come near her, Gina or their kids and I will kill you," he growled with fire in his eyes. He backed up to let Rick out and said, "At 3:15 this afternoon, that restraining order will be fully enforced; this is your last day at East High. Pack your shit up and get out of my sight."

As Rick retreated to the locker room, Troy turned to the open gym where people were staring at him in shock. "Michael!" Troy yelled to one of the guys on the junior varsity basketball team. "Congratulations, you've just been promoted to varsity. You start today." Michael excitedly hurried to the locker room. Troy locked eyes with Gabriella and gave her a small smile as he walked over to her. "Baby, I am so sorry," he said softly taking her hand in his. "I should have believed you and I shouldn't have said such awful things to you. Forgive me?" She nodded and he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"So it's true?" Chad asked. "Everything Gina has ever said has been true?" Troy and Gabriella nodded. "Oh man," he said running a hand through his afro. "We are such jerks."

"I can't believe Rick," Zeke said, shaking his head. "What a loser! Who gets their girl pregnant and leaves her to take care of the baby by herself?"

_If only Sharpay could hear him,_ Gabriella thought. "It happens all the time."

Coach Bolton walked in the gym and blew his whistle to stop the commotion of everyone talking about the confrontation between Troy and Rick. "Let's not forget," he said loudly. "We still have class today." Everyone hurried into the locker rooms to dress out while Troy and Gabriella lagged behind.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest as they walked. "I really am sorry, Gabs," he said.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Let's never fight again."

"Agreed," she said as they reached the locker room doors. "And for the record, I don't hate your friends."

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "They are like the dogs that are always tripping and running into glass doors; so dumb you can't help but love them."

He laughed and shook his head. "Go change your clothes."

* * *

"There you are, Gabriella," Gina said when Gabriella walked into the TAPP building ten minutes into the lunch period. She had been waiting anxiously to hear how it went with Troy. "How did it go?"

"He was pissed," she answered. "Like, _really_ pissed."

"Yeah, but is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, we're okay. There's something I want to show you, though." She led Gina out of the building and around the corner where Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and the rest of their gang was waiting.

"Gina, we," Troy said, motioning to everyone with his hands, "owe you an apology. A _big_ one."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "We were jerks."

"We should never have believed that lying scum," Zeke added.

"So on behalf of everyone, we're really, _really_, sorry," Troy finished. Gina stood there stunned. She had no idea what to say. "Apology accepted?"

Gina studied their faces. She could tell every single one of them was sincere in the apology. She nodded. "Yeah, apology accepted. But what about Rick?"

"What about him?" Chad asked.

"He won't be very happy that you all apologized. How will you deal with him?"

"We won't have to," Zeke answered. Gina raised an eyebrow.

"He's off the team," Troy explained. "And out of the school."

Her eyes filled with tears. It all seemed too good to be true. "Thank you," she said, giving them a warm smile.

"Why don't you come eat with us?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, let me go get my lunch."

"I have to get mine, too. We'll meet you all in there." They got their lunches from the TAPP building and headed to the cafeteria. "Just so you know, none of them know about Sharpay."

"She hasn't told them?" Gabriella shook her head. "Not even Zeke?"

"Not yet," Gabriella answered. "So just don't say anything about it, okay?" Gina nodded.

* * *

After lunch Troy and Gabriella were walking to their classes together when Zeke came hurrying up to them.

"Is Sharpay anorexic?" he blurted out.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "No!"

"Is she bulimic?"

"No! Where is this coming from?"

"She doesn't eat," he explained. "And when she does, she throws it all up. She talks about getting fat all the time."

"So you thought she has an eating disorder?"

"Well it has to be something!"

"I can't tell you, but I will say she doesn't have an eating disorder." Zeke groaned in frustration and turned to head towards his own class. "Gosh, I feel so bad for him."

"So, why don't you just tell him what's wrong with her?' Troy asked.

"I gave her my word, Troy. She will tell him herself when she is ready."

"I just hope she is ready sooner rather than later," he said as they reached his classroom. "I'll see you in an hour." He kissed her on the cheek and sent her to her own class with a pat on the butt.

* * *

"Does she have stomach cancer?!" Zeke asked Gabriella frantically after health class.

"No," she said simply. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"What do you do, sit around and think of the most random things?" Troy joked.

Zeke threw his hands in the air. "Well it's not like I can think about anything else!" he exclaimed and walked away.

* * *

The next morning when the bell for first period rang, Gabriella walked out of the TAPP building and found herself face to face with Zeke. "What did you come up with now?" she asked sarcastically and walked by him.

He jogged to catch up with her. "Gabriella! Gabriella, wait!" He placed a hand on her arm to stop her. When she turned to face him, his eyes were filled with tears. "Please, Gabriella, just tell me the truth. Does she not love me anymore? Is she going to leave me?"

Her face softened. "No, Zeke. I promise she isn't going to leave you. She loves you more than anything. She is afraid _you_ are going to leave _her_."

He exhaled the breath he was holding. "I know you won't tell me what's going on with her, but will you give her a message for me?" She nodded. "Just, tell her that no matter what it is, I'll be there for her and I love her."

She nodded again. "Will do, Zeke."

* * *

"Sharpay," Gabriella said, sitting next to her in homeroom. When Sharpay enrolled in the TAPP program, she was placed in TAPP for homeroom. "I have a message for you from Zeke."

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"He said to tell you that no matter what is wrong with you that he will be there for you and he loves you."

Sharpay smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Shar?" Gabriella said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know it's not really any of my business, but you need to tell him." Sharpay shook her head. "He's worried sick about you. He asked me if you had cancer, for goodness sake!"

"Is he really that bad?"

Gabriella nodded. "He's falling apart."

Sharpay sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll tell him at lunch."

* * *

After homeroom, Zeke hurried out of the gym and to the other side of the school. He searched the halls for the person he wanted to talk to. "Ryan!" he yelled when he spotted him. Ryan turned towards him and narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you know what is wrong with Sharpay?"

"No," he stated with a rude tone to his voice.

"I'm really worried about her."

"I'm worried about my sister, too. I have tried to be supportive of her in her decision to date one of _your_ kind, but I can't do it anymore."

"My kind?"

"Jocks. She promised me she wouldn't get sucked into your world of sports, but I should have known that spending all that time with you all would leave her brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Zeke asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Sharpay dropping out of drama."

"What? Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Zeke. She dropped out of drama so she could take gym class with you and your people."

"What?"

"If you wanted some cheerleader bimbo, why couldn't you date one of them instead of converting my sister?"

"But, Ryan-"

"I don't want to hear it," Ryan said with a wave of his hand.

Zeke watched as he stormed away. He was confused. None of it made sense. Sharpay dropped out of drama? That didn't sound like her at all. She loved drama. Ryan said it was to join gym, but she wasn't in his gym class. It wasn't like Sharpay to lie to her twin brother; that made him worry even more.

Lost in thought, Zeke didn't notice the halls emptying until the warning bell rang. Trying not to be late, he ran to geometry class and walked in just as the tardy bell rang.

Troy leaned forward towards him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Zeke gave a curious glance to Sharpay on his right. "I don't know."

When the class ended, Zeke stood up and turned to Sharpay. "I talked to your brother before class," he stated. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances. They could tell by the tone of his voice that Zeke meant business. "He told me something very surprising about you."

"Zeke, I-" she started.

"He said you dropped out of drama."

"Yeah, but-"

"To take gym with me?"

"Well, I-"

"He's claiming I brainwashed you and he pretty much hates me now."

"He doesn't-"

"First you're hiding things from me, now you're lying to your brother. What is going on with you, Sharpay?!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she exclaimed before he had a chance to interrupt her. Troy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"You're pregnant…" Zeke replied, more stating than asking. Sharpay nodded. "That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" she asked.

"Shar, you had me worried sick! I've been thinking about something being wrong with you nonstop. I haven't slept worth a crap in weeks because I have been so worried about you! I was afraid you were going to leave me or terrified that you were freaking dying and you're just pregnant?"

"Well _excuse me_ for seeing this as the major, life altering situation it is!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You are such a jerk sometimes!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. Zeke stormed out in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Well, was it all you hoped for? lol leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Oh, and go check out my new story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so there is one chapter left after this one. Right now I have 80 reviews. I would be sooooo happy if this story could reach 100 reviews. That means roughly 10 reviews per chapter... are you up for the challenge? **

* * *

After they changed their clothes, Gabriella and Troy stood in the gym waiting for class to begin. She looked over to where Zeke sat against the wall with his head in his hands. "Go talk to him," she said, giving Troy a little nudge.

Troy walked over to Zeke and sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Zeke picked his head up and rubbed his face with his hands. "Why am I such an idiot?" Troy was unsure what direction Zeke was going, so rather than say something wrong, he stayed quiet. "I mean, the signs were all there. I should have known. I thought I knew her inside and out, but then she gets pregnant and I had no idea. Then when she tells me, I freak out and yell at her. She's going to hate me."

"She won't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't exactly prince charming when I found out Gabriella had a baby. She forgave me and got over it when she barely knew me. Sharpay loves you; she'll forgive you and get over it, too."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Date a girl with a baby. Isn't it hard?"

"Not really. Things just work with us. I mean it kinda sucks that I can't tell my parents about Biz, but that is Gabriella's choice, not mine. If it were up to me, I would have already told them. Honestly, the hardest part is remembering that Biz isn't really mine."

"Doesn't it bother you to not be able to do the things you used to?"

"What, you mean party all the time?" Zeke nodded. "Not at all. We could still go to parties after Biz goes to sleep, but we just don't want to. I don't mind missing parties or going to the park instead of the movies. It's kind of neat having my own little family. Besides, giving all that up is worth it to have them in my life." Troy looked across the gym to Gabriella. She felt eyes on her and looked up at him. He grinned and winked at her and she shook her head with a smile and turned back to her conversation.

"You love her, don't you?" Zeke asked.

Troy watched her and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I do." A comfortable silence fell over the two before he spoke again. "You're going to be a dad."

"Yeah…" Zeke thought for a moment and a small grin appeared on his face. "I'm going to be a dad!"

* * *

"Sharpay," Zeke said, sitting down beside her at lunch.

"Zeke," she replied.

"I'm sorry I got upset earlier. Shar, I thought you were going to leave me or had some deadly disease. When you told me you were pregnant, I was so relieved that I wasn't going to lose you that I acted like an idiot, and I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "You were relieved?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me. I've told you a million times that I want a family and a future with you; it just seems we're starting on the family a little sooner than we planned, and that's okay. I love you, Sharpay."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, too, Zeke. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just… the other girls in the class… well, their baby's daddies told them all the same things and left them anyways. I was afraid you were going to leave me and I thought that by not telling you I could hold onto us a little longer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We both screwed up, so we're even. Let's just forget about it." She nodded and he kissed her on the nose. "I want to show you something." He handed her a piece of paper.

She took the paper and looked it over. It was a copy of his class schedule. "Yeah, your schedule. What about it?"

"My _new_ schedule. Take a closer look."

She looked at it again. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth when she realized what he meant. He no longer had gym fourth period. Instead he was in TAPP with her. "Zeke, you don't have to do that. You love gym."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Just don't ask me to quit the team," he joked.

Sharpay laughed. "Never." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her and kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart, Zeke held her at arm's length. "God you're beautiful." She blushed and looked at the ground, so he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "Shar," he said, his eyes filled with love and happiness. "We're going to have a baby!"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

* * *

"Gabs, I know it's not really any of my business," Troy said while pushing Izabelle in a swing at the park the next Saturday. "But if Scott is going to be a part of her life, he needs to help support her. It's not fair that you work your butt off to provide everything for her and are there for her through the good and the bad and he does nothing for her and is only there for the good."

Gabriella sighed. "I know. I've been thinking about how to approach it with him. I know he's going to flip."

"So what? He created her, he needs to support her. It's his responsibility."

"I know that and you know that, but I doubt he sees it that way."

"Well, if he refuses, there are options through the courts."

"I know; I just don't want to go that route. I'll call him when we get home and I get Belle to sleep."

Troy nodded. He hated that his girlfriend was struggling to make ends meet and take care of her daughter while Scott was living carefree. He tried to help her himself, but she refused to accept anything from him saying it wasn't his responsibility. He knew it wasn't, but he wanted to anyways; he was in love with her and thought of Izabelle as his own, of course he hadn't gotten the nerve to tell her that yet.

When they were done at the park, Troy dropped them off at home and wished her good luck with Scott. Once Gabriella got Izabelle down for a nap, she called him.

"Hello?" he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, Scott. It's Gabriella."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, my prom is April 26th. That's in almost a month. I was seeing if you wanted to watch Belle that night?"

"Yeah, sure. Is that all?"

"Well, I, um…" Gabriella took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I also wanted to say that if you want to be a part of Izabelle's life, you need to start supporting her. You know, financially."

"No."

"What? Scott, it's your responsibility."

"No, it's not. I only get to see her a few hours a week. You have her the entire rest of the time. If _you_ want more money, _you_ need to get another job."

"I already have two jobs."

"Then you should have no problem supporting her."

"Scott, I-" She was interrupted by the sound of a dial tone. She rolled her eyes. "That went well."

* * *

A week later, Gabriella found herself calling Scott again. He was supposed to be watching Belle while she and Troy went out to dinner and he was late.

"Where are you?" she asked when he answered the phone. "You were supposed to be here like thirty minutes ago!"

"Yeah, about that…" he said. "I'm not going to make it today."

"And you couldn't call to let me know that ahead of time?!"

"I guess not," he replied and hung up on her.

She yelled in frustration and slammed the phone back onto the receiver just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked cheerfully when she opened the door.

"Not exactly," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

She swung the door completely open to reveal Izabelle crawling happily towards him. "Scott flaked out."

"Again? That's like the second time this week."

"Yeah, I know. Looks like dinner is a no go."

"Don't be silly. Just bring her with us."

"To a fancy restaurant? Are you kidding me?"

"We can go to Chuck E. Cheese instead," he suggested and pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't think Zeke and Sharpay will like that."

Troy laughed as he hit send and put the phone up to his ear. "Well they better get used to it."

* * *

"I haven't been to a Chuck E. Cheese in forever!" Zeke exclaimed as he looked excitedly at all of the arcade games.

"So tell me about Belle," Sharpay said as they sat down at a table. "This is the first time we've ever hung out with her here."

"Well," Gabriella started. "She just turned one in February. Her favorite color seems to be purple, she loves music and dancing, she cruises around the house but doesn't walk unassisted yet, she's a cuddlebug, she's really smart-"

"She's as stubborn as her mother," Troy said with a grin.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, playfully smacking him in the arm.

"Well, she is!" he defended himself. "She will not say Troy. I try to teach her to say it and she laughs at me. She knows I want her to, but she's just as stubborn as you are, so she won't!"

"I guess I taught her well then!" she joked.

* * *

The next Thursday morning, Gabriella walked determined out to the van. As soon as she and Izabelle were buckled in, she turned to Gina. "Can you help me get the forms to file for child support and stuff?"

Gina smiled. "Of course I can. Finally decided to take that loser to court, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get visitation set up, too. I'm tired of him saying he will come and then not showing up or switching it around at the last minute."

"He didn't show up last night?"

"Nope! But he _swears_ he will be there next weekend for prom. I'm going to kill him if he doesn't show up."

When they pulled up to the school, Troy was waiting at the entrance. "Morning, girls," he said, giving Izabelle a kiss on the head.

Gabriella pouted. "Where's mine?" He smiled and kissed her quickly on the mouth. "Do you think you can give me a ride somewhere after school?" she asked as they walked into the TAPP building and got the kids settled.

"Yeah, where?"

"To the courthouse. I'm filing for child support."

Troy picked her up and spun her around with a grin. "Of course I will take you!" he exclaimed. He set her back on the ground and looked into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'll go use Mrs. Morrow's computer and print them out. I think she can notarize them for you, too," Gina said.

Gabriella spent the whole day in her classes filling the forms out. When she finished, Mrs. Morrow notarized them for her and before she knew it, she was walking into the courthouse with Troy by her side holding Izabelle.

"It will be twenty dollars to the sheriff's department to have the petition served to the respondent," the cashier said, looking over the pages to make sure they were properly filled out and notarized. "Since it is a Thursday, they won't get the papers until tomorrow and they won't be served until Monday or Tuesday."

Gabriella nodded and gave the woman the money. "That's fine. Do I need to take a copy to the clerk of courts to file?"

"No, we will take care of all of that for you once we receive notification the respondent has been served."

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as they walked back to his car.

"Really, _really, _nervous," she answered. "He's going to freak out."

"He had to know it was coming sooner or later. It can't be that bad."

"We'll see…"

* * *

Tuesday evening, Gabriella was pacing the floors waiting for Scott to bring Izabelle home. She received a call only an hour before letting her know that Scott was served with her petition for child support. Lost in thought, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and Izabelle squealed in delight. "How was she?" Gabriella asked as she took her from his arms.

"She was good," he answered casually and handed over her diaper bag.

"So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yep. Five o'clock."

"Great," she said. "See you then."

"Later," he replied and walked away.

Gabriella shut the door behind him and heaved a sigh of relief. That went much better than she expected. Maybe Scott was starting to shape up.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Gabriella stood in the bathroom and watched in the mirror as Audrey did her hair for prom. When she was done, Gabriella admired her work. Her hair was parted on the side and swooped across her forehead into a loose half ponytail in the back. Her long brown locks fell in curls down her back. It was simple and elegant; not extravagant by any means, but then again, she wasn't the extravagant type. That could be left up to Sharpay.

"It's perfect, Audrey," she beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" Audrey replied. "We have to go, but you have fun tonight!"

Gabriella smiled. "I will. And good luck this weekend." Three years after she got pregnant and was kicked out of her house, Audrey's parents called and asked her to visit. She would be spending the weekend at their house in Carlsbad.

Audrey smiled nervously. "Thanks." She grabbed her keys and led her two and a half year old daughter out to the car.

Gabriella looked at the clock on the wall. _Leave it to Scott to be late today_, she thought. She checked on Izabelle, who was still happily playing with her blocks in the toy room, and returned to the bathroom to start on her makeup. Just as she was putting on the finishing touches, there was a knock at the door. She hurried to get Izabelle and the diaper bag and answered the door.

When she opened it, Scott shoved a manila envelope into her chest and walked away. She watched in confusion as he got in his car and drove away. She stared at the envelope in her hands, afraid of what might be inside. Slowly, she closed the door and put Izabelle back on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she slid the papers out.

"What?" She gasped when she saw the heading. Tears filled her eyes. "No…"

* * *

**Ok, now get to reviewing! LOL  
**

**Oh... and i just put up the first chapter of my new story "Rockin You Tonight". I know the prologue wasn't very exciting, but the first chapter dives right into the plot. Go check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, on just one chapter, I got 21 reviews, which puts me over my goal of 100. You guys are awesome! Can I get to 125?? lol Anyways... here it is, the very last chapter. **

* * *

Troy whistled as he walked down the stairs to answer the front door. In only a few short hours, he would be twirling the love of his life around on the dance floor; he couldn't wait. He had a gut feeling that this would be a night neither of them would forget. He happily jumped over the last few steps and danced to the door. When he opened it, concern filled his face.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked. Her face was streaked with tears and the curls in her hair were ruffled and messy. He heard babbling and looked down to see Izabelle hugging her leg. "What's going on?" He swooped Izabelle up and ushered Gabriella into the living room. They sat on the couch and Troy began asking questions. "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but why are you here? I thought Scott was supposed to pick her up like an hour ago."

"He was," Gabriella answered softly. "He came, but-"

"Did he do something to you?" Troy interrupted. "Did he hurt Biz? I'll kill that piece of shit if he-"

"Troy, he didn't do anything to us; at least not physically."

"What do you mean?" She handed him the manila envelope. He opened it and studied the papers. "He gave up his rights? He signed her over?!" he asked excitedly with a huge smile on his face.

"How can you be happy about that?"

"He's a loser! You guys are so much better off without him. You don't need him or his crap. Now you won't have to send her off with him anymore or ever see him again. How can you _not_ be happy about it?"

"Well, for one, I'm going to have to explain to my daughter why her daddy didn't want her," she said, her eyes filling up with tears as she watched her daughter play with a magazine on the coffee table. "How could he just sign her away like that? Especially after he got to know her. Why wasn't she good enough for him?"

"Gabriella," he said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back as she cried. "It's actually just the opposite. She was _too_ good for him." He held her at arm's length. "He didn't deserve her."

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"You still aren't happy."

"Well I was afraid something like this would happen. It's prom night and I don't have a babysitter. I was really looking forward to going, too." She looked at the ground. "Don't feel like you have to stay home for me. I still want you to go and have fun."

"What? Gabs, tonight is about being with you, not going to prom. Besides, we'll find someone to watch her."

"Like who, Troy? Audrey is gone for the weekend and everyone else we know will be at prom."

"I have an idea."

"Who?"

"I'll be right back," he said and hurried up the stairs.

"What? Troy!" she objected.

From the top of the stairs he turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry!"

Sitting on the couch, she heard him knock on a door she assumed was his parent's bedroom and heard his mom tell him to come in.

Troy walked into his parent's room and cleared his throat nervously. "Is something wrong, Troy?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I need a huge favor."

"Sure, what?" his father asked.

"I need you guys to baby-sit tonight."

"Baby-sit?" his mother repeated, confused. "I don't understand."

"For Gabriella. Her ex flaked on her tonight. Well, more than flaked; he walked completely out on them. Anyways, she doesn't have anyone to watch her baby and-"

"Wait," Mr. Bolton interrupted. "Gabriella has a baby?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, and it I know this is bad timing, but there really isn't any other option. Will you do it?"

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Bolton said. "And to be honest, I am extremely disappointed that you've been lying to us this whole time and I do not approve whatsoever of you seeing someone like _her_."

"Someone like her?! She's amazing! You said so yourself, she is everything you ever wanted in someone I date."

"That was before we knew she had a baby," Mr. Bolton said.

"Can't you see past that? You both loved her until now!"

"Troy, some things are just unforgivable. You know how we feel about things like that. There is no room in your life for people like that."

"Says who?"

"Says God! We don't want you seeing her anymore."

"So much for 'love the sinner, hate the sin'! I guess you pick and choose which parts of the bible to follow. I didn't wait until marriage; do you hate me, too?"

"What?!" his mom exclaimed. "You're having sex with her?!"

"With her, no," Troy admitted and watched as his mom's jaw dropped. "And trust me, it's not because I haven't tried. She learned from her past and _she_ is waiting until marriage to have sex again."

Downstairs, fresh tears burned Gabriella's cheeks. As they argued, their voices escalated. She hated that she was the reason his family was fighting. As she listened, she decided it was time for her and Izabelle to leave. Maybe with her gone, his family could go back to being loving and peaceful; she was sorry she ever got involved in the first place. She picked Izabelle up and walked towards the front door as the arguing continued.

"So why don't you just find a girl that wants to wait and doesn't have so much baggage?!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Troy screamed back.

Gabriella froze. Did he really just say that? She slowly walked back to the couch and tried to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't hear anything.

Troy's parents stared at him in silence, unsure of what to say to his confession. "You can't help who you fall in love with," he said softly. "Mom, Grandma and Grandpa couldn't have been happy when they found out dad was a catholic." She shook her head. "But you loved him, so you stayed with him anyways. I love those girls. If you guys love me, you'll accept Gabriella _and_ her daughter, because like it or not, they are going to be part of my life."

Mrs. Bolton exchanged a glance with her husband, then looked back at Troy. "Okay."

"Okay?" Troy asked.

His mother nodded. "We'll do it. Tell her to come over."

"Actually, that was her at the door a little while ago. They're downstairs."

Downstairs, Gabriella had decided that they had all screamed themselves unconscious or something because no sound had come from upstairs for quite a few minutes. Just as she was about to get up again to leave, she heard the door click and footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked nervously at Troy who gave her a smile and led his parents across the room.

He walked over to Izabelle and picked her up, his heart melting as she giggled and squealed. "Mom, Dad," he said proudly. "This is Gabriella's daughter Izabelle. Or Belle, Busy Izzy, Bizzy, or just plain Biz."

"Wave hello, Belle," Gabriella said and Izabelle waved.

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Bolton said with a smile. She looked at Gabriella. "Don't worry, dear, we'll watch her tonight. Now we can't have you go to prom looking like that. Let's get your hair and makeup fixed." She wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and led her up the stairs into her room.

When Gabriella's hair and makeup were perfect again, Mrs. Bolton went out to her car to get the dress, shoes and jewelry Gabriella had thrown in just in case. After taking it upstairs, she came back down and sat by Troy on the floor, playing with Izabelle. "Go get ready," she said to him. "It's almost time for you two to leave."

Troy ran upstairs to his room and got himself dressed in the black tux with a red vest. He smiled as he tired the shiny black shoes; this was going to be a great night. As he hurried back down the stairs, there was a knock on the front door. He opened it and Zeke stood on the other side, just as dressed up as he was.

"Hey, man," he said, clapping him on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as usual, Sharpay went all out and I thought you guys might like a ride," Zeke answered, gesturing towards the sleek black limo waiting on the street.

"Dude! No way!"

"Troy," Mrs. Bolton said from inside. He looked at her and she nodded toward to stairs.

Troy turned around to face the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Gabriella stood at the top in a red dress with gold beaded trim around the low cut bust. She slowly began to descend the stairs and Troy watched, almost hypnotized as the dress clung to her body in all the right places. When she reached the bottom, he took her hand in his and spun her around. Her dress was a halter top and golden trim continued around the back, which dropped teasingly low, leaving her back bare.

"Wow," he breathed, unable to say anything else. "You look… wow…"

"Wildcat colors?" Zeke chimed in.

Gabriella grinned. "Basketball state champs. Go team!" Troy chuckled.

"You guys had better go," Mrs. Bolton said, holding Izabelle. "Say bye mommy." She and Izabelle waved.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely. She blew her daughter a kiss. "Bye bye, baby. I love you."

* * *

A few hours later, Troy held Gabriella closely as they danced in small circles on the floor. "Are you having a good time?" he asked her.

"I'm having an amazing time," she answered. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. A comfortable silence fell between the two before she spoke again. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"You mean when I told my parents I love you?" She nodded into his chest. "I meant every word. I think it started that day you kicked my ass at Mario Brothers." She laughed and shook her head. He took a hand and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, Gabriella." It felt so good to finally tell her how he felt.

"I love you, too, Troy." Almost as good as hearing her say she felt the same way. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. After a rough start, his gut feeling was right; this was turning out to be the best night of his life.

* * *

Mr. Matsui stood behind the podium on the stage that had been set up for the ceremony on the school's football field. "Ladies and gentleman," he said. "I now present to you the East High graduating class of 2008!" The audience roared to their feet as nearly 400 red hats went flying into the air.

Before she had a chance to move, Gabriella found herself being picked up and spun around. When her feet were planted firmly back on the ground, she turned around and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "We did it!" she exclaimed and pressed her lips to his.

"Get a room!" Chad yelled from behind them and they broke apart. Troy wrapped his best friend in a hug and clapped him on the back.

"Never thought you'd make it this far!" he teased.

"Troy," Gabriella yelled over all the commotion. "I'm going to go thank Mrs. Morrow. I'll be right back." He nodded and watched as she made her way onto the stage where all the teachers had been sitting.

He pulled a small camera out of his pocket and handed it to Chad. "This will either be something I want to remember forever, or something for you to blackmail me with. Either way, take lots of pictures," he said as he left a confused Chad behind and followed her.

He stood a few feet behind her as she talked with her teacher. After a few moments, she gave the older woman a hug and turned around, nearly running in to him.

"Oh, jeeze, Troy," she said. "What are you doing up here?"

He took her hand and walked away from the crowd to the front of the stage. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "I love you and your daughter. I want you both to be part of my life forever." As Troy dropped to one knee, a slow hush came over the crowd. Gabriella gasped when he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous white gold, princess cut, diamond ring. "If you would be my wife, I would be the happiest man on earth. Gabriella, will you marry me?"

Gabriella was stunned. She never expected him to propose to her, let alone on stage in front of hundreds of people who all seemed to be watching, waiting for her answer. Unable to get words out of her mouth, she nodded and smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. Troy slid the ring on her left hand and stood up. The crowd burst into cheers when he took her in his arms and passionately kissed her.

When they pulled apart, he took her hand and laced their fingers together, leading her down the stairs and into the crowd where their family and friends waited, people congratulating them along the way.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed, hugging her son, while holding Izabelle.

"On the graduation or the engagement?" he joked.

"Both," she answered. She turned to Gabriella and gave her a warm smile. "Welcome to the family," she said. She wrapped her future daughter-in-law in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

Izabelle, who was slightly squished, held her arms out to Troy. "Dada," she cried to him. Troy froze and his mom and Gabriella broke apart. "Dada," she whined again, practically throwing herself out of Mrs. Bolton's arms. He caught her before she could fall and hugged her.

"That's right," he told her with tears in his eyes. He realized since Scott signed her over that he could adopt her and would finally be able to call her his own. "I love you, Biz."

Gabriella's heart melted at the sight in front of her. She didn't think it was possible to love anyone more than she loved those two.

Mrs. Bolton grabbed the camera from Chad and nudged Gabriella next to Troy. "Smile!"

Troy wrapped his spare arm around Gabriella's shoulders and they smiled. He was on cloud nine thinking about the future they had ahead of them as the flash went off and captured their first family picture to mark the start of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and even more to those who took the time to review! Be sure to check out my other story "Rockin You Tonight" I should have chapter two up within the week.**


End file.
